


Irrational Colors

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gentle Kissing, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Masochism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sadism, Scratching, Soft Azusa Mukami, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/1 sadism-masochism | gags—She could hear the click of his fangs against the plastic of the ball gag as he attempted to quiet down his increasing moans and whimpers in fear of his brothers catching on to what they were doing.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Original Character(s), Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Azusa/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Irrational Colors

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags! 
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s real name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> if anyone has any suggestions for this year’s kinktober, you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and check my list!

The slow, wet drag of her tongue along the inside of his thigh made him quiver. She chuckled and pressed her cheek against his pale flesh, grinning up at him. Azusa’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and his eyes were glassy, sounds muffled by the gag in his mouth. His hair was a mess and blood was already crusting over his skin, his legs thrown over her shoulders. Her sinfully wicked smile grew, “Cute.” 

Then she sank her fangs into the meaty part of his thigh. They broke through the skin easily and Azusa let out a loud, unabashed whine, throwing his head back into the soft pillows. She let out a low hum at the taste of his blood, warm and savory and _delicious_. She gave the bite a harsh suck, leaving behind what would become a dark bruise, and hummed in response to Azusa’s muffled sob of “ _Eve…_!”

She eyed his erection, taking notice of the precum drooling from the flushed tip, but ignored it in favor of biting down on his inner thigh. He jolted under her hands with another moan, his fingers clutching the sheets with all his might. Pleased, she dragged her nails down his outer thigh— not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to leave marks. A whimper and a violent shudder was his response.

She roughly pulled away from his flesh, her fangs tearing his flesh open and causing more blood to seep from the wound. His sob and muffled babbles made her core throb with need, her underwear sticking to her soaked mound. Her eyes grew half lidded, breaths leaving her in soft pants as his blood warmed up her body and made her heart race. She lapped up the blood on his thigh and pressed a kiss against the bruised bite. 

“ _Eve—_ ” Came another muffled whine, accompanied by the desperate buck of his hips.

This time, a moan of her own slipped past her lips and she bit down on his hipbone as her hand finally curled around his shaft. She stroked the stiff member while taking lazy mouthfuls of his blood. Azusa’s muffled moans started getting louder and he began bucking his hips, fucking her fist to his own rhythm. She growled, biting down harder and grabbing his hips to still them.

She grabbed his cock again, going slower this time with no regards to his muffled pleads for her to go faster. Precum drooled steadily from the tip and she wiped it away with her thumb, slicking up her hand and filling the room with a lewd _squelch squelch squelch_ that made her grow wetter. 

Not yet, she reminded herself, _not yet_.

The blood dribbling from the new bite on his hip was licked away with the swipe of her tongue. She paused for a moment when her heightened hearing caught the sound of the front door of the mansion opening. She caught Azusa’s wide eyed gaze and grinned wickedly, picking up the pace.

“Aw, what’s wrong now? Why are you quiet all of the sudden?” She asked, a taunting lilt to her voice. Azusa shook his head, strands of his hair sticking to his tear stained cheeks. “C’mon, _sing for me_ …” She took him into her mouth, all the way to the root, and dug her nails into his flesh until he bled. 

He flung his head back with a loud gasp, closely followed by a muffled wail. She only hummed around him when Azusa locked his legs around her head, lifting his hips off the bed. While she hollowed her cheeks and sucked, she could hear the click of his fangs against the plastic of the ball gag as he attempted to quiet down his increasing moans and whimpers in fear of his brothers catching on to what they were doing. 

But ever since he’d heard them, more precum seeped from his cock, which had also grown even _harder_ — twitching in her mouth with every harsh suck and firm lick. She reached out blindly and took one of his hands to place it on her head. He caught on quickly and buried his hands into her hair with a filthy groan. She moaned around him in response, her own hips rolling down onto the bed in search for some friction. 

Drool dripped down to his balls and she snuck a hand down to massage them until they grew slick with a mixture of her spit and his cum. Azusa started rocking his hips again, unsure, but upped the pace when she didn’t stop him. The smell of saltwater grew more intense as tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his flushed cheeks. His cock twitched more frequently in her mouth and a spurt of precum painted her tongue, signalling that his climax grew near.

_Not yet._

She pulled away and patted his thigh, signalling him to put them down. Azusa whined and, reluctantly, set them down. A soft sob made his chest heave, something desperate in his expression until he noticed she was sliding her ruined underwear down her legs and unhooking her bra. She shot him a smirk when he lay flat on the bed and spread his legs silently, wet cock hard and twitching. 

She climbed on top of his slim frame, caging him in, and undid the straps of the gag. She threw it to the side, something she’d take care of later, and took in the sight of his swollen lips, glossy with his own spit. She tilted her head, smirking, “What do you want, darling? Tell me.” 

His eyes widened and he glanced at the door, his lips pursing. She lowered herself, rubbing her soaked mound over his shaft with the soft rocking of her hips. Azusa’s mouth fell open in a strangled gasp, and she couldn’t help but grin at the sight of those itty bitty fangs. So _cute_.

Her hand came up to cup his cheek, her thumb pressing down on his bottom lip as she leaned closer. “Tell me, baby, what do you want?” She asked, much softer this time.

“E-Eve…” Azusa whispered hoarsely, his pretty eyes filling up with more tears. “More… I want _more…_ I want to…” His lower lip trembled, the pink on his cheeks deepening, “feel you… around me.” 

“Whatever my darling wants.” She cooed and sheathed herself in one swift movement. She slanted her lips over his before he could utter a sound, taking advantage of his open mouth to slide her tongue past his lips. The rocking of her hips was steady and his arms curled around her waist to press their chests together. He moaned into her mouth when she ran her tongue along the surface of his fangs, his hips bucking upwards to meet her thrusts. 

Humming lightly, she dragged her nails down his back and felt her fingertips get wet with his blood. His hips bucked harshly and he pulled back with a gasp, eyes glassy and half lidded in pleasure. She giggled and licked away the strands of spit still tying them together. Azusa caught his bottom lip between his teeth and tilted his head, baring his throat.

She moaned at the sight and buried her fangs into the juncture of his neck, quickening the rolling of her hips. He moaned into her ear, followed by a louder one when she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. “Eve… so _good_ …” Azusa babbled, lost in the sea of painful pleasure. 

“Mmm,” She hummed into his bloody flesh, shuddering as she clenched down on him. She ground her hips down harshly, her swollen clit rubbing against his pelvis. Azusa curled his fingers into her hair to press her closer to his neck as his thrusts grew more desperate. 

“Let’s come… together, Eve,” Azusa panted, reaching down with his other hand to rub her clit with his thumb. She shuddered almost violently, pulling back from his neck to press their cheeks together as she moaned in pleasure. One, two, three, _four_ more thrusts and they were coming undone, grasping at each other as their orgasm slammed into them. Her walls clenched down on his cock as ropes of cum spurted from the tip, milking him for all he was worth.

She grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, much softer than their previous kiss. Azusa pressed his forehead against hers, wiping his blood from her lips with his thumb, an adoring expression on his face. “You alright?” She murmured softly. 

“Mhm.” Azusa let out, his eyes half lidded. He shivered when she lifted herself off his limp shaft before pushing his hair away from his face and brushing her lips against his sweaty forehead in a kiss. 

She tossed their dirty clothes into their respective basket and lifted the gag from the ground before heading into the bathroom. He heard the sound of running water for a minute before it stopped and she came back, refreshed, with a damp towel in her hands. Azusa hummed sleepily as she wiped away the spit, cum and blood from his body with care. She threw the towel in the sink and slid into bed with the grumble of how she’d change the sheets after they took a nap.

She wrapped her arms around him and hooked a leg over his hip, drawing him even closer. Azusa buried his face into her neck and smiled against her skin, taking in their mixed scents with a satisfied sigh. “I love you, Eve…” He murmured, his eyes falling shut from exhaustion. Before he dozed off, he heard it for the first time.

“...I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> oooh chile, how was that? 😳
> 
> —the title is based on one of the lines of Azusa’s character song “KILLYOU,AGAIN”
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
